Gwen is just a feeling
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: A Gwen le han tocado cosas malas por Drama Total. Ya era hora de que el karma le regresara un poco (Songfic)


**DISCLAIMER 1**

:Éste fanfic fue escrito sin animos de lucro. Drama Total es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis y FreshTv, y licenciado por Cake Enterteinament Distribution, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 **DISCLAIMER 2** : Título basado en la canción _Death is just a feeling_. Tobias Sammet's Avantasia y todo lo que a dicha agrupación se relaciona pertenece a Tobias Sammet y es licenciado por Nuclear Blast Records GmbH.

_

 _Living in the darkness_

 _What a cold and lonely night..._

 _Voices in the darkness_

 _Sing a sweet, sweet, lullaby..._

Las primeras notas de esa canción sonaban a una cruel burla. Las primeras estrofas, en sí, eran una cruel broma de lo que todo concursante de un reality show tenía que pasar. Y todo por la única razón tan estúpida como para hacer estupideces.

 _Dinero_.

Las comidas del chef, las torturas que Chris llamaba desafíos, amigos increíbles que eran eliminados por gente manipiladora como Heather, traidores como Alejandro y Duncan, embusteros como Justin y Scott e incluso ángeles caídos como Courtney y Mike, bajo el manto de Mal.

Todo eso quedó atrás.

Era su última presentación junto a las _Hijas de Wawanakwa_ , banda que recién formó junto a Zoey y Courtney, además de tres personas extra invitadas por presentación. Fueran fans de algunos de los miembros de la banda, fueran los miembros de otros elencos del show, como unas gemelas o esa fan obsesiva de Trent, Kelsie.

Un solo recordatorio de ello hizo que saliera de tan poco gratos recuerdos. De su billetera sacó dos fotografías de sus días en _Drama Total_ , y recordó un poco a quienes ya no estaban a su lado, ni como amigos ni como enemigos. O aquellas personas con quien perdió contacto o lo tiene de vez en vez.

De ver la foto de la _Gira Mundial_ , recordó que Cody regresó apenas de la gira por la que pasó como acompañante de Harold. No es que el pop empalagoso de los ex- _Hermanos del Drama_ le gustase, sino que incluso el _Codesmeister_ le dedicara una reinterpretación de _Boyfriend Kisser_ para redimirle de su mal ganada fama como la "besucona de novios". Dulce gesto, por cierto.

¿Novia de Cody? Es mejor así. Sin otras ataduras que no sean una buena e íntima amistad. No era un paranoico como su hermanito, Daniel, pero era casi como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Sierra... ugh. Una orden de restricción no bastó para que la morena se apartara de ella. El sostén que le obsequió a Cody en _Isla del Drama_ le llegó una mañana hecho trizas. Ello y otros problemas que causó le costaron muy caro a la fanática #1 de ese show.

Ojalá el hospital psiquiátrico _Saint Andrew's_ le ayude a Sierra. O al menos la contenga.

LeShawna... ya no mantenía contacto ni con ella ni con Bridgette. Lo último que supo de la surfista fue que se casó con Geoff en una ceremonia doble. Ellos y una pareja extraña. Un amigo del parrandero y una mujer algo... rechoncha. ¿La gordita Escobar, del jardín de infancia?

En cuanto a LeShawna, desde hace un año no tuvo noticias. Solo que fue a Chatsworth, California. Ugh... ¿Ese sitio donde hacen porno?

¿Owen? Seguramente sigue haciendo de las suyas en algún show junto a Noah y la novia de éste, Emma. Y ni hablar de Izzy. Ella terminó en una prisión militar por su salud mental.

En cuanto al resto... poco le importó. Trent, en la universidad. Courtney, compartiendo piso y banda con ella y Zoey. ¿Heather? Detenida en una prisión mexicana por golpear a la hija del presidente y romperle un diente.

Echó un vistazo a la otra foto, el promo de _Todos Estrellas_ , hubo tres personas en especial.

Jo... realmente no cayó en su lado bueno. Un ataque de un oso extrañamente amoroso causó que la llevara al hospital central de Halifax hace un año. Son vecinas de piso, si. Pero le desagrada el corte de sus visitas. Ella se enroló en el equipo nacional de natación y _alguien_ tenía que afeitarle. ¿el Zoo de contacto? Un paseo por el parque en el Día de Canadá comparado a depilarle la entrepierna y la espalda a la competitiva rubia.

¿Cameron? Otra de las victimas de Sierra. Su madre terminó tan afectada por esa loca que se encerró en casa y él, por añadidura, cursó la universidad por internet.

Duncan... tal como dijo a una camara hace tiempo, _a veces, el Universo te da algo de regalo_. El delincuente pagó el karma que se ganó. Su madre se pegó un tiro cuando supo que Chris demandó a Duncan por su _casita_ , su padre (a quien Gwen siempre le agradó) le dejó a su suerte, y la única visita que tuvo terminó costandole su derecho a las mismas por años.

La puerta de la habitación acabó de lleno con sus cavilaciones. Era Zoey. Se dejó el cabello largo, y ahora usaba ropa más holgada y abrigada.

-Ya es hora. ¿Dejarás que pidan más?

-Uh... ya voy.

El escenario era grande, para una banda independiente. Zoey en el teclado, un asiento tras de una batería le aguardaba... Cody al bajo, y un par de guitarristas, amigos de Zoey (una bajita, rubia y muy pálida, y el otro, enorme, moreno y con un abrigo que le hacía sudar horrores)

-¡Buenas noches, Halifax! -gritó la inconfundible figura que era Courtney- ¡Van a decir... -ajustó su voz, para fonetizar mejor- Dra-aaaa-ma! -a la par, la audiencia seguía el ritmo. Un clásico para calentar gargantas.- Oh, no es la palabra. Bien, como sea... ¡No más espera! ¡ _Novio... traidor... te informo que para Gwen... la Muerte...es solo un sentimiento!_

Resulta extraño. Gwen era la baterista del equipo _Amazónico_ , y ahora presentaban, como entrada del concierto de esa noche, su cover. Esa noche, aporreó la batería como nunca. Después de todo, se dijo a sí misma...

 _You and I_

 _Swappin_ _g finitude and love_

 _for diamonds_

 _..._

 _I'm just a little pale._


End file.
